harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Ottaline Gambol
, Nobby Leach (Minister for Magic between 1962 and 1968) was the first Muggle-born wizard ever to be appointed to the office) |alias= |title=Minister |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Female |height= |hair= |eyes= |skin= |hidef=hide |family= |hidem=hide |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job=Minister for Magic (1827 - 1835) |house= |loyalty=British Ministry of Magic }} Minister Ottaline Gambol was a British Minister for Magic who was in office from 1827 to 1835. Fascinated with Muggle technology, she was "daring and controversial" and proposed the train as a solution to the age-old dilemma of how to transport hundreds of students to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry without attracting non-magic attention, leading to the creation of the Hogwarts Express.Hogwarts Express information on Pottermore (transcription available here) Biography Early life Ottaline Gambol was born sometime prior to 1810, somewhere in the British Isles, to at least one magical parent. It is likely she attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in her youth. As Minister for Magic Ms. Gambol rose to the office of Minister for Magic in 1827 and proved to be effective in the solution of the problem of how to transport hundreds of students to and from Hogwarts Castle without attracting the Muggles' attention. Gambol was elected Minister at least twice by the British and Irish Wizarding community. Portkeys had been arranged at collecting points all over Britain and Ireland ever since the imposition of the International Statute of Secrecy in 1692. However, Portkeys proved not to be the ideal solution to the problem of school transportation (up to a third of students would fail to arrive every year, as well as many students were prone to Portkey-sickness). A return to the unregulated travel of the past was impossible, as well as other magical routes into the school (like the usage of Floo Powder) were strongly resisted by successive Headmasters, who were concerned the security of the Castle would be breached. at Hogsmeade Station]] Three years into her time in office, in 1830, Minister Gambol made a daring and controversial suggestion to solve the problem: intrigued by the Muggle technology, the Minister saw the potential of using a train as a secure and comfortable alternative to Portkeys. Thus the Hogwarts Express came to be. Where the locomotive was actually obtained from remains unknown, but there are classified files at the Ministry of Magic pertaining to a large-scale operation involving one hundred and sixty-seven Memory Charms, as well as the biggest Concealment Charm ever performed in Britain. The morning after this operation, the residents of Hogsmeade awoke to find a railway station that had not been there previously and Muggle railway employees in Crewe had the feeling they had misplaced something, which stayed with them for the rest of the year. During her tenure around the year 1830 she hired the Trolley witch to both sell sweets and ensure all students arrived at Hogwarts. Gambol left office in 1835. Appearances * * * Notes and references de:Ottaline Gambol es:Ottaline Gambol fr:Ottaline Gambol pl:Ottaline Gambol pt-br:Ottaline Gambol ru:Отталин Гэмбл zh:奥塔莱恩·甘布尔 Category:British Ministers for Magic Category:Females Category:Historical figures Category:Wizards